True to Yourself
by Masterfast
Summary: Ouran's preforming art's average is going down, so they need some one to pull them back up again. Another scholarship is comming! The only problem, she's the same age as Haruhi!
1. Some thing New

AN: Well, this is my first fic I'm posting up here, and I'm going to go ahead and say "remember, flames keep me warm, but too many burn me to a crisp"

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own Ouran, or high school musical (which is where the song came from)

I do, however own Shyion

* * *

**True to Yourself**  
By: Masterfast

_**Chapter One**_  
_**The start of something new**_

"_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance"_

"I'm sorry sir, but according to this report, we are unable to let Ouran's school play perform in our theaters."

The theater's critic closed his paper back note book, containing scribbles of Ouran high school's recent theater art performances.

"_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight"_

"I understand," replied the representative from Ouran.

With a curt nod, the critic stood up and promptly walked out of the door.

"_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new"_

Whipping out his hand phone, he called the chairman of Ouran, to let him know the depressing news.

"_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real"_

"Sir, it's about the theatre. We've been rejected. According to our reports, we need better singers, as well as better actors."

"Wait – where are you right now?"

"I'm in a local bar sir." One could easily detect the fear in his voice.

He was after all, a representative from Ouran, one of the riches schools in the world. What would some one say if they found him in a local bar?

"_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new"_

"Who's singing in the background?"

The representative's eyes widened.

"I believe her name is Megami Shyion. A local hit in Tokyo. "

"What do you think of another scholarship?"

"_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see"  
_

"Of course. I shall talk to her after this."

With that, he shut his phone and tried to concentrate on her singing.

* * *

"_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart"_

**It's a big crowd tonight. I hardly get half the amount of people, must be because I've started singing English songs.**

"_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new"_

As she finished singing the last few words, she felt the adrenaline rush of singing in front of a group of people declining.

Taking a deep breath, she shouted across the room, "Thank you, every one, for being here tonight!"

* * *

**It wasn't hard trying to find her.**

**It was trying to talk to her that was hard.**

**Who knew so many people wanted a not-even-famous singer's autograph?**

After the rush of fans died out, the representative was finally able to see the singer properly.

She had light brown hair tied up in a low pony-tail, going down to just past her shoulders, which swayed slightly as she walked. Chocolate brown eyes that twinkled with unexpressed happiness and a light smile grazed her features.  
The girl wasn't exceptionally pretty, and defiantly not well endowed – quite the opposite actually.  
Standing at 5'2, clad in 'commoner's clothes'.

As the elderly man walked up to her, she turned around and raised a brow at him.

"Megami-san, I am a representative from a high school by the name of Ouran. I heard you sing today, and I know this is quite sudden, but the school would like to offer you a scholar ship."

He handed her Ouran's leaflet, and her eyes grew wide.

"Ouran, you mean THE Ouran high school? What's the catch?"

Taken back at how quickly she knew something was amiss, he sweatdropped.

"Well, yes, about that – you see, we are currently having problems with our theatre arts groups, both singing and acting. If you joined our high school, we are hoping that you could pull up our average. If you wish, we could send over the papers immediately."

Shyion was in shock to say the least.

And could you blame her?

How often do you have random people walking up to you and ask you to join one of the richest schools in the world?

She wanted to say yes on the spot,

She wanted to shout out to the world,

In stead, she merely nodded her head, and replied, "Please, send over the papers by tomorrow, and I'll consider it."

* * *

"Yes, I have told her about the offer." The representative clasped his hands in his lap and pursed his lips. 

The chairman smiled, "Great! However, we have one dilemma, how old is she?"

"Sixteen sir – might I ask, why is that a problem?" countered the representative whilst leaning back against his chair.

"As you know, there should be only one scholarship per level. Fujioka Haruhi of 1A has already attained the scholarship for first years."

"If her marks are high enough, couldn't we move her up to second year?"

* * *

And, well, sorry I kept on saying "the representative" since I didnt really wanna give him a name  
For ages, 16 is first years, 17 is second, and 18 is third...I think...(if I'm wrong, some one please correct me) 

Etto… well, that's about it.  
I know its a really weird story and my writing style sucks.  
Donno if I'll update this, after all, I just wrote this because it was stuck in my mind.  
And constructive critisizum please! I don't want to read things like "DiZ StoRaH SuX" or "I Don't like OC's! Get rid of this story!"

Domo!  
Masterfast  
June 19, 2007


	2. Out of necessity

AN: Flames keep me warm, but too many burn me to a crisp

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own Ouran

I do, however own Shyion

* * *

**True to Yourself**  
By: Masterfast

_**Chapter Two**_  
_**Out of necessity**_

_So here I am, in a filthy rich school, filled with people who can burn money as a way to keep them selves warm_

…

_Rich Bastards_

_My home room is 2A, I was supposed to be with the first years, however chairman Souh said that if I were to go to this school on a scholarship, I need to be in the second year. Something about someone from the first years already have someone going to school on a scholarship…_

_If that's the case, maybe I can become friends with them, and we could help each other endure the world of the filthy rich._

_Although the school is massive, I can still find my way around with out attracting too much trouble, unlike most of these pampered rich people, I can use my intuition._

_Currently, I'm in a crisp white dress shirt, and a pair of dark blue pants. Over my shoulders lie a jacket, though not buttoned up. My guitar having its own place over my right shoulder. I'm wearing my crooked, square glasses, since I lost my contacts last week when I was performing. My hair tousled due to the fact I was unable to comb my hair this morning._

_Why?_

_I don't like the girl's uniform._

_I mean a puffy yellow dress that only princesses in a fairy tale wear. Uncomfortable pale yellow sleeves that is supposed to make one look 'posh', but in reality only makes them look like fools._

_Tch…_

_Rich bastards_

_And on a more practical note, I cant afford it anyway._

* * *

As Megami Shyion walked towards her locker, not paying attention to all the stares and looks she was receiving.

Putting her guitar and lunch into the iron box, she promptly locked it with her own lock.

Making her way to her homeroom, carrying her bag in her right hand, she discovered that most of the students were already present.

Trying not to make a scene, she quietly sat down at an empty desk, took out a book from her school bag and started to write.

After a few minutes she heard the noise of scampering feet, followed by a chorus of "moes".

Wondering why it was suddenly so noisy she lifted her head up, until she found a blonde, surrounded by a ring of fan girls about to come into the class.

Blowing a kiss to them, and shouting "Au revoir, mon princesse, (1) " he proceeded to walk into the classroom whilst his fan girls quite literally melted into a puddle.

Shyion frowned.

The blonde sat in the seat next to her, and started chatting to his other seat mates.

Shyion frown turned deeper.

She sighed and returned to her writing, until the blonde finally noticed her.

Not used to seeing a commoner in the school, Tamaki kept staring at his new seatmate with curious eyes.

Noticing this, the girl put down her pencil and looked at him. "Son grossier à regarder fixement. (2)"

Tamaki proceeded to drop his jaw.

WHAT COMMONER HAS KNOWLAGE FRENCH!?!?!

"Especially for one as revered as yourself."

"You… know French?"

"Oui (3)"

The blonde's grin grew until the corners of his mouth almost reached his ears.

Scooping Shyion in his arms, he exclaimed, "That's wonderful!!! Now we can converse in French for the rest of the year!"

"MIS ME VERS LE BAS!! (4)"

"Oh, right! Sure!" Setting the commoner down he took a second glance at her.

* * *

_Wonderful!_

_Some one else who knows French! I never thought that this new year could be so interesting! On top of that, he's a commoner! I've always wondered how commoners manage to eat without someone cooking their meals!_

_Look! There's mommy now! I need to tell him of my good news!_

* * *

"Kyoya! Look! I made a new friend!" The blonde exclaimed as his raven haired friend sat down at the seat behind him. 

Kyoya raised a brow and looked at the considerably small 'sophomore' who proceeded to glare at the French host.

"Hmm… Megami Shyion I assume?" Muttered the raven haired host.

"I guess its not so surprising you knew."

"How did you know?"

The two above lines were chanted at the same time, the first by Shyion, the later by Tamaki.

* * *

_One of the most tiring days I have ever had the 'pleasure' of experiencing._

_It started off at home room. I met this French boy with a bunch of rabid fan girls hot on his tail._

_Tamaki Souh, thinking back now, I should have asked him why his last name is the same as the chairman's, but I've always been forgetful. He's all 'commoner this' 'commoner that' he even had the nerve to say 'oh I'm so jealous Shyion-kun! How come you become a commoner and I don't' All the girls in the class thought it was 'cute' and they erupted with "Moes"_

_Tch…_

_These rich bastards, they don't even know the world of difference. And their stupid too, all day, every one thought I was a boy! I didn't bother correcting them though. I don't take PE anyway, so what difference does it make if they think I'm a boy? _

_Lessons proceeded as normal, if you call normal every one staring at me, until lunch. I sat on the roof top because no one wanted to be seen with a commoner (with the exception of Souh-san, but he said he had some 'matters' to attend to)._

_Now, majority of people are staying back because of club activities, I'm not in any clubs, but I want to practice my guitar._

_Perhaps the best place for that is in a music room, no?  
_

* * *

"…Or will you take the cool type?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not gay!"

Fujioka Haruhi backed up to a table containing a glass vase.

"Yes, that's what they all say…" declared the king of the host club as he approached the struggling first year.

At that very moment, the door to the third music room opened and Shyion stepped in with her guitar over her shoulder.

The reaction of this was the door pushed Haruhi backwards and the vase dropped.

Turning her head to the direction of the sound of breaking glass, the sophomore found a first year giving off a great amount of negative energy.

"Aww… that was the vase that we could have auctioned off for eighty million yen!"

"He broke it!"

Haruhi twitched.

It was them who said it. The two devils from her class, Hikaru and Karou.

"Hmm… Do you have any way to pay that back? Fujioka-san?" This of course coming from the stingy money master of the host club, Kyoya.

"I… I-I…"

"Do remember that I have control over a few police forces." Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, they shone in the light of the room.

"Ootori-san?" came a timid voice from near the door.

The entire host club and an in-dept first year faced the door, where Shyion was standing with a confused look grazing her face.

"Ah yes! We must also include the fact that you opened the door, causing Fujioka-san to knock over the vase." Shouted Tamaki pointing a finger at her.

* * *

_Great, just great._

_I have to be the host club's dog now._

* * *

Tamaki clicked his fingers and the two devils brought Shyion and Haruhi to the changing rooms and tossed them two boy uniforms.

A couple of hair stylists waiting out side.

"Uhh-hh, Megami-san?" muttered Haruhi looking at her sempai.

"Yes?" was her reply as she began taking off her shit.

"This is kind of hard to say… Etto…" Haruhi started to blush

"You're a girl." Came the quick, swift reply.

"How did you know?"

"I'm one too."

* * *

Right, and that's all folks!  
Yes, I know I left you on a cliffie, but I couldn't help it.

**Vocab Time**  
1 - Good bye my princesses  
2 - Its rude to stare  
3 - Yes  
4 - Put me down

Review if you want, don't bother if you don't. Although, I need about 2 reviews if you guys want another chappie.  
I'm thanking **bloody kyoko** for reviwing the last chap!!

That's about it

Ja  
Masterfast  
June 23, 2007


End file.
